Contemplation and Coffee
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: Rachel thinks over the new life she's taken on and learns the terrible truth about her coffee making skills. Please R&R.


Contemplation and Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to their respective creator.

A/N: Having been watching Friends recently, I decided to have a crack at writing a short little drabble about Rachel. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, no flames please.

* * *

' _What if I went back now? There's no way that they could talk bad about me if I did, right? No! What am I saying?! I'd never hear the end of it if I did!'_

These same thoughts along with a few variations had been running through Rachel's head almost constantly that day. Being independent and without the money of her Father, things were turning out to be tougher than what the upper-class woman had thought. Still, at least she had the help of her friends, both old and new. She could make it through this. If she could make it through one day without her family, then the days after would be easy!

' _That's right, Rachel, just keep on thinking that way, you can do this! You are a strong and independent woman now. All I need to do is get a real job. I don't want to be serving coffee for the rest of my life. What man would find that attractive? Ugh, get your thoughts back on track, Rachel!'_

Tossing back her long blond hair with a sigh, Rachel Green adjusted the cute frilly apron that sat snuggly around her slender waist. _'I suppose it isn't all bad here. I'm making my own money, that's a start. Ha! And my family didn't think I'd measure up to much. Well look at me now, Daddy!'_ Her expression changed as her thoughts took on a more empowering tone, her back straightening and a new bounce making its way into her step. _'I deserve to reward myself. Maybe some shopping? Oooh, I think there's a sale on downtown today. I wonder if those adorable shoes will still be there. Those would look GREAT with that dress I have. Together they would make the perfect date outfit.'_

"Hey! Are you going to pour my coffee today?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Rachel hurried over to the rather annoyed looking customer to pour him a fresh cup of coffee. He took a sip and almost immediately his expression contorted into one that said he was going to be sick.

"What is this?!" The man sputtered when he was finally able to get the liquid down rather than gracelessly spit it out.

"Um… coffee…?" Rachel said almost apologetically. Maybe it was just a bad pot? The woman looked down at the dark steaming liquid, a gentle frown creasing her brow.

"Tastes more like dirt water." The man growled. He stood abruptly, allowing a few crumpled dollar notes to fall from his hand and onto the table then left the café, his nose wrinkled as that foul taste lingered on his tongue.

Rachel watched him leave, a rather dumbfounded look etched onto her face. Picking up the abandoned mug and carefully scrubbing the rim with her apron, she took an uncertain sniff at the steam that wafted up. It… smelt fine. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took a sip and almost dropped the cup as she recoiled back away from the table, blinded for a moment as she gagged on the taste. "Ew!" She squealed, earning herself a few looks from nearby customers, none of them very amused.

Still gagging, Rachel looked up as the café door opened to admit another customer. Through her streaming eyes, the waitress realized that the new arrival was Phoebe. "Oh my god, Phoebe." She croaked, setting the cup down to approach her friend, dabbing under her eyes delicately with her fingertips. "Is there something wrong with the coffee I make? Be honest." Even just having tasted it, Rachel wanted to hear the terrible truth from a friend.

"No." Phoebe chirped, her usual wide smile in place.

"It doesn't… taste bad to you…?" Rachel prompted further.

"Yeah." The topic was dropped quickly as Phoebe turned and left with a few quick words that apparently she had forgotten something. Maybe this meant now that she and the others wouldn't be subjected to Rachele's terrible coffee. None of them had the heart to tell her the truth without prompting, and even then, this was the given reaction.

Rachel was left standing in a bewildered silence for the second time that day. At least now she knew the truth; Her coffee was terrible.

' _I really need something to cheer me up… those shoes sound really great right about now. Ugh.'_


End file.
